


first night away

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dan, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, It's just very very dirty, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Sleepy Sex, Top Phil, in the loosest sense imaginable, it's all sex pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: dan and phil enjoy each other on their first night away. (inspired by their late night instastories.)





	first night away

“Babe, I feel disgusting.” Dan kicked off his shoes by the hotel room door.

“You are a little sweaty.” Phil laughed, taking his shoes off by Dan’s. He smiled as he looked down at them side-by-side at the door.

Dan cast Phil a look over his shoulder. His hair _was_ matted down by sweat at his temples. but that didn’t mean he didn’t look gorgeous. On the contrary, Phil loved when Dan was pink like this—pink with his rosy patches. It was how he looked after his work outs, and they’d had _a lot_ of post work-out sex. Dan was just too hot then. They couldn’t help it.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re looking pretty gross too.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Gross?”

“You know what I mean.” Dan rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. You want in?”

Phil thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t really in the mood for a shower, even though he probably needed one, but taking a shower with Dan meant seeing a wet, naked Dan—and Phil had honestly been getting worked up all day. There was just something about ‘serious business Dan’. He’d gotten a semi today just watching him talk to the prop guys.

“Sure,” Phil said.

“Cool,” Dan said, stripping off he shirt as he walked toward the shower. He had such a gorgeous back. Broad but still lean—and his skin there was so soft.

Phil pushed the inside of his wrist between his legs. He was probably too old to be getting hard at such simple little things. But this was _Dan,_ and Phil was only human.

Stripping his own shirt off, Phil followed Dan, and he watched intently as Dan unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them off, revealing his thighs. Phil loved the dark hair that ran over his skin, loved the feel of it on his hands. It took a lot of control not to just rake his fingers up Dan’s thighs, between them.

Phil hesitated taking off his own clothes because he wanted to keep his full attention on Dan. This part—he loved this part. Dan hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and dragging the down over the rise of his ass. He loved the slight jiggle of his pink cheeks as the fabric was tugged over them, then slipped down to his ankles.

Now, Phil stepped out of his own trousers and tossed them in a heap in near the bin under the sink.

Dan turned on the water, tugged back the curtain and stepped in. He let out a moan.

“At least wait for me, Dan, before you get too worked up.”

“The water pressure, mate. I think I’m in love.”

Phil slipped his glasses off and laid them on the counter. Everything was blurry as he made his way into the shower. He couldn’t see well, but in the shower he’d be close to Dan at least, be able to feel his way around. And feeling was what he wanted to do, even more than seeing.

Phil stepped around the curtain into the steamy water. Dan had his head leaning back in the water and the droplets were cascading through his hair and over his shoulders and down his body.

“Hand me the shampoo,” Dan said.

Phil turned around to see the slightly blurred black-and-white travel bottles that Dan had tossed into the shower when they’d first arrived at the hotel this afternoon.

“Which is which?” Phil asked.

“White’s shampoo.”

Phil passed the white bottle to Dan, and in moments was greeted with the sweet-spiced scent of Dan’s shampoo that was specially formulated for his curls or something. Phil loved the smell because it reminded him of Dan, and of this last year, and the progress he’d made and that they’d made together. This whole tour was kind of the fruition of that progress.

“Can I borrow yours, Dan?” Phil asked. “I left mine in my suitcase.”

Dan sighed. “Look on the other side, Phil. I brought yours in too.”

Phil did look on the other side. Sure enough, his red bottle was there too. “Aw, you take such good care of me.”

Dan laughed. “I try."

They switched places so Phil could wash his hair too—his shampoo smelled like raspberries—and Phil had to close to his eyes to keep the soap from getting in them, but all he wanted to do was just watch Dan as he slid that bar of soap all over his skin.

Phil got the last of the soap out just in time to watch Dan’s soapy hand sliding around his dick and under his balls and between his legs.

Dan laughed quietly. “You’re hard, mate.”

Phil swallowed and looked down. He was hard. He probably should’ve noticed but he was too busy noticing Dan. “Can you blame me?” Phil managed.

“No.” Dan held the tiny bar of hotel soap out to Phil. “Can you get my back?”

Phil stepped forward, mostly out of the spray of the shower and placed the soap between Dan’s shoulder blades. He let out a breath between his nearly shut lips as he ran the bar across the soft skin he’d been so entranced by earlier. He moved it across and down and down to Dan’s lower back. Phil knew he could reach here but it didn’t matter. He loved how delicate the small of Dan’s back was, how quickly it slipped into the cleft of his ass.

Phil dragged a soapy finger down Dan’s crack, skimming the pad of that finger directly over Dan’s rim.

Dan hissed. “ _Phil.”_

“What?” Phil ran that finger back up and over again.

“You can’t fuck me in the shower. We’ll both break our legs.”

Phil groaned and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Dan’s shoulder. “Worth it.”

“Not when we have a show to do.”

Dan was right of course, but that didn’t seem to matter to Phil’s cock that was now straining so hard it was curving up towards his stomach.

Dan spun around and kissed him. It was a wet kiss that was almost too wet, and almost tasted too much like Dan’s shampoo. It was still Dan’s mouth on his though, so he wouldn’t complain.

“Finish your shower,” Dan said. “I’ll wait out there for you.”

Phil bit his lip and nodded. “Fastest shower of my life.”

Dan smiled. “Good.” And he stepped out of the water, leaving Phil alone.

As he could hear Dan toweling off, Phil took the soap that had just been on Dan’s body and started sliding it across his own skin. That did nothing to cool the rising heat inside him, nothing to change how goddamn hard he was.

Phil hurried up and turned the water off, then got out of the shower too to dry off quickly. He grabbed his slightly-fogged glasses, wrapped one of the fluffy white hotel towels around his waist and slipped back into the room.

As the fog in his glasses cleared Phil saw Dan stood near the window in his towel—the open window. Their room didn’t have a view. It was facing a back alley, so it didn’t matter that Phil walked up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissed at the back of his head. God, he loved the smell of that shampoo.

Phil had a naughty idea and he couldn’t resist following it through. He grabbed at the top of Dan’s towel and tugged down pulling it off. Dan gasped, but didn’t complain or make any moves to cover himself. Honestly, Phil hadn’t thought he would. He knew Dan liked this, even if he didn’t get to indulge it very much.

Dan was half-hard too, and his cock was now barely visible in the window’s reflection.

“You look beautiful,” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear as he slid his hand down to wrap around Dan’s shaft. It wasn’t just Dan’s cock that looked beautiful though. it was all of him. From the glint of his single earring down to the tops of his toes.

Dan let out a sharp whimper as Phil began to stroke him in front of the window. He just kept watching the tip of Dan’s cock appearing and disappearing under the movements of his hand.

“We should probably close the curtains now,” Phil said softly.

“Just a little longer,” Dan replied.

A smile twitched onto Phil’s lips and he leaned up to kiss the back of Dan’s ear. Phil let Dan have just a little longer of seeing his reflection dimly in that window mixed with the stars, and the city lights of Brighton, and the mossy rows of bricks, and then he reached around Dan and pulled the curtains shut.

Dan let out a sigh of disappointment as he spun around in Phil’s arms.

Phil took hold of wrist and tugged him toward the bed. Dan didn’t budge, so Phil gave him a worried look.

“Wait,” Dan said, gruffly. He kept his eyes intensely focused on Phil as he flipped his pointer finger and his middle into his mouth and sucked. The wet sound was nearly obscene as he sucked around them. He slowly pulled them out over his lips, then reached around his back. His face tensed and he drew in a sharp breath. It was a noise Phil knew well. Dan had slipped one of those spit-wet fingers inside himself. He was just stood there, bare feet on the hotel carpet, fingering himself, while Phil watched.

_Fuck._

“Go into my suitcase and open the front zip,” Dan said. “The lube’s in there. My vibrator too.”

Phil was hot all over. His throat so damn tight. “D-do you want your vibrator?”

“Yeah, baby.”

Phil shuddered, then turned and walked to Dan’s suitcase. He opened the front zip and pulled out a brand-new bottle of Durex and Dan’s silky black vibrator. Dan loved this thing. Phil had seen him use it enough times to know that. He grabbed them both and walked back over to Dan.

Dan let out a hiss as he pulled his fingers out of his ass and reached for the lube and the vibe. He popped open the bottle of Durex and poured some onto the vibrator. He turned it on and the sound of buzzing filled the room. He handed the lube back to Phil, who used a little to stroke his own cock. Then, Dan reached back around and pressed it inside himself, his mouth dropping open.

“God, Fuck. Phil.” Dan hung his head, his shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths.

Phil had tried Dan’s vibrator before. He didn’t love it as much as Dan, but it _was_ nice—and it hit on the prostate pretty perfectly.

Dan walked past Phil, letting their fingers brush, and Phil spun around. He could see the vibrator inside Dan, could hear the now duller buzzing. That was so damn hot, Phil felt his knees go weak. Dan laid out on the bed, burying his face in one of the hotel’s stark white pillows, ass in the air.

“Phll,” Dan mumbled. “Please.”

Dan’s voice startled Phil from his thoughts and he rushed over and onto the bed. Dan was so sexy like this—naked, ass in the air, that dark vibrator buzzing inside him. Phil skimmed his fingers up Dan’s thighs, over his ass cheeks and to the vibrator. Phil slowly tugged it out and then pushed it back in.

“God,” Dan whined.

Phil did the same thing again. And again. And again. Dan just kept whining, louder and louder.

“You’re going to have to keep it down, baby,” Phil said, dropping a kiss to Dan’s lower back.

“Can’t.”

“Dan.”

“Don’t want to.”

Maybe that was fine. Maybe Phil didn’t care if anyone heard how good they made each other feel.

Phil played with that vibe in Dan for a little longer, then slipped it out and set it aside. He replaced the vibrator with his own fingers and then with his lips and his tongue. Just gentle wet kisses that tingled his mouth.

Phil didn’t say anything when he got up on his knees and started sinking into Dan.

Dan gasped. _“Fuck.”_

The tight squeeze was so good, too good, and Phil was a little worried at first that he wasn’t going to last long. _Get yourself together, mate._

Phil drew in a deep breath and steadied himself out with his hands on Dan’s hips. When he settled down, he slowly pulled almost all the way out before pressing quickly back in.

Dan’s hands scrambled on the bed. “Oh God, Phil. _Phil._ ”

“So good, baby. Fuck, you’re tight.” Phil just kept on fucking him. There was nothing like it. Absolutely nothing on this earth as good as Dan tight around him, except maybe Dan buried inside him.

“P-phil, are you fucking me bare?”

“Mm… yeah, why?”

“I just“—Dan squirmed on Phil’s cock—“took a shower and now I’m gonna have to—“

“I’ll pull out.”

Dan snorted. “You?”

“Shut up,” Phil muttered. But Dan wasn’t wrong, when Phil got worked up and close to orgasm, release came on fast. It had happened the first time Phil fucked Dan without a condom. They’d planned for Phil to pull out and come on his back, but he hadn’t managed it in time and had filled him up.

Phil had felt bad about it at the time, but Dan hadn’t cared, other than saying how weird it felt, but Dan had gotten used to it. More than used to it, he thought.

Phil just kept fucking him. “I thought you liked when I came inside you.” They fucked with condoms sometimes, but Phil really hadn’t thought much about it when he’d pushed inside Dan without anything between them. It was how they normally had sex.

Dan groaned, pushing his hips back against Phil, like he was searching for more, deeper. “You know I do.”

“Do you want me to pull out and put a condom on?” Phil asked. “I can.”

Dan shook his head, face still buried in the pillow. “No. No, don’t stop.”

That was an easy order to follow. It was easy to keep pounding Dan deeper and harder, easy to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock, easy to stare down at where their bodies were connected, at where Dan was stretched out tight to fit him.

Phil ran his finger over that taut skin and where it met his swollen cock. Phil pulled out quick before he even thought it through.

“ _Shit._ Phil, what are you?”

“Ride me. I need you… oh God, I need you to fucking bounce on my cock.”

“Jesus.”

Phil laid down and Dan straddled him. He placed a hand on Phil’s chest as he settled back down on his dick.

Dan tossed his head back and Phil knew this was the perfect choice. He could see everything this way. Could see Dan sharp collar bones, his dark nipples, his contracting muscles, his hard, straining cock, as he rode Phil.

Dan raked a hand through his own curls and let out a needy moan. Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and squeezed.

Dan’s eyes burst open and he let out a sharp squeak. “Fuck, shit, fuck.” He was coming—already—in long, hot spurts all over Phil’s chest. “Sorry,” he managed through gasped breaths. “Fuck.” He was still coming, spilling out all over Phil.

Phil laughed. “I guess I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Sorry.”

“I can finish myself off, love. It’s fine.”

Dan shook his head. “Let me keep riding you.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Want to.” Dan was still breathing heavy, but he lifted himself up and sat back down. “Please.”

Phil nodded. It wasn’t like he actually wanted to turn this down.

Dan smiled and leaned forward, kissing Phil on the mouth. A long, sexy thing that Phil couldn’t get enough of. When Dan leaned back away, Phil was disappointed that the kiss couldn’t just keep on and on and on forever. But then, Dan was settled back on him again, just slowly, gently riding, like he wanted to give Phil all the time in the world to enjoy this. To enjoy his body.

He was pinching at his own nipples probably because Dan knew it was a visual that Phil liked and he was doing quick aborted bounces because he knew that was Phil liked too. This was all for Phil right now, Phil could tell. It was a little unusual to watch Dan like this, watch Dan not straining for his own release too. He was just pretty and content, his cock soft and small now between his legs, jiggling as he bounced.

Dan’s come was cooling uncomfortably on his chest, and Phil knew he couldn’t get all of it this way, but he wanted to get some of it. He scooped Dan’s cooling come up with his fingers and pressed those fingers into Dan’s mouth.

“Phil,” Dan mumbled around his fingers.

“What?”

“Really?”

Phil swallowed, pulling his fingers away. “Can you?”

Dan bit his lip and nodded.

Phil gave him another gentle smile, before collecting more with his fingers and bringing it to Dan’s mouth again. He did it a few more times, just feeding he come to Dan who would softly, lazily, suck it off Phil’s fingers.

Dan wasn’t pinching his own nipples anymore, so Phil decided to pinch them himself. The feel of those little nipples between his fingers just turned him on so much. He grunted as he slammed up into Dan.

Dan hissed and leaned forward.

“Sorry,” Phil said, searching for breath. “You okay?”

“M-fine. Fuck me as hard as you need to.”

Phil had a flash of imagination where he pictured shoving Dan off and then bending him over the edge of the bed and pounding him senseless, but it was late and he was tired and he preferred this.

Sleepy, soft Dan rocking back and forth on his cock, letting out little yawns, even though he needed fast and a little hard to come.

He reached out and cupped Dan’s soft cock.

Dan hissed.

“Sorry… do you mind?” Phil asked.

“It’s sensitive, but you can.”

Phil smiled at Dan, then gently rolled his small cock in his hand, playing with the foreskin. There was plenty of it—and Phil always loved how much foreskin Dan had, especially when he was soft. Phil tucked his finger under the foreskin and gently stroked at the slit.

“So pretty,” Phil said. He hadn’t even meant to say it aloud.

“Are you close?” Dan asked, with one of those yawns. It had been a long day of driving, of tour prep. Phil didn’t blame him at all for being tired.

Phil took his hand off Dan’s cock and put his hand on his cheek. Dan leaned into it. “You want to lay down?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head. “Don’t want you to stop.”

“Not gonna stop. Just gonna fuck you on your back.”

Another yawn. Dan was weirdly hot when he yawned, though he was weirdly hot when he did anything.

They rolled back over again, this time so Dan was flat on his back, head on the pillow. Phil kissed him deep as he pushed back in.

This position allowed Phil to do what he need to do, to pick up the pace and fuck in the way that let him chase down the good feeling he’d been feeling all night. Dan was just lying there, looking up at him, his body shaking with each of Phil’s thrusts.

Phil loved how easily Dan’s body opened up for him, gave into him.

That thought alone was too much. His breaths were coming faster, his grunts deeper.

“God, yeah, Phil. Fuck me. Come on, baby. Fuck me. Come in me. Come on.”

Phil just needed a little harder, a little faster and he was tipping over the edge—a full body rush—and he was coming inside Dan, like Dan had just asked him to do.

Dan’s hand were on his back, his legs around Phil’s, holding him in even deeper.

Phil couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he collapsed onto Dan, burying his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Thank you,” Phil said, his words muffled against Dan’s sticky skin.

Dan stroked the back of Phil’s head. “Thank _you._ I can’t believe i came like that.”

Phil giggled. “That was pretty funny.”

“Hey.”

Phil put his fingers on Dan’s chin and turned their faces together. Dan always looked so beautiful after sex. He always looked so beautiful in general.

“I have to get out of bed before we can’t sleep in his bed. Since somebody decided not to wear a condom.”

Phil kissed Dan on the nose. “Sorry, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan laughed and slid out of bed. “I’ll get you a washcloth, while I’m at it.”

“Thanks.” Phil sat up in the bed. “I’m going to see if I can order us some room service. I’m starving.” He always got the munchies after sex. He couldn’t help it.

“We should order in breakfast tomorrow too,” Dan said. “That way we don’t have to go out before rehearsal. I didn’t see a menu earlier though.”

“I’ll call the front desk.” Phil said and then reached over for the hotel phone.


End file.
